Beacon frames are data packets periodically transmitted by an access point (AP) in an infrastructure basic service set (BSS) to announce the presence of a wireless LAN to nearby wireless devices. The beacon frame contains information about the network, including its capabilities and configuration. A wireless device may receive multiple beacon frames from different APs, from which it may determine the best AP to establish channel access based on criteria such as signal strength. Accordingly, systems and methods providing enhanced versatility in the transmission of beacon frames are desired.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.